Shotgun Gambit
by AMelancholyTown
Summary: Set after Volume 5 Finale: Blake is going to learn earning a certain blonde beauty's trust again will not be an easy feat. Add in bad guys, birth moms and one annoying drunk uncle. (Pairings: Bumbleby)
1. Limerence

Chapter One: Limerence

A deep ember charred the midnight blue sky, a streak of orange and crimson splashed across the horizon. The last of the sun's rays warmed her skin some through the glass. She pressed her cheek to the cool window, her body slumped, seated on the protruding windowsill. Her head felt heavy. A rest would do her good, she thought. The entire day had become a blur. So much had happened and yet, so little was on her mind. Only one thing remained vivid to her. ' _I'm not going anywhere.'_

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, leaning her head back to rest against the wall behind her. The silence swallowed her, allowing her to reflect, though her mind felt empty. A content thoughtless solace embraced her. She felt, in that moment, completely at peace, with the remaining sunlight flowing over her. Occasionally her mind would flit to her most treasured, happiest memories before falling back into unoccupied sleep. Moments filled with her loved ones, their smiles, their laughter. The adventures they embarked on together, the nights they would stay up late talking, sharing their dreams, those mornings she would wake to the scent of freshly brewed tea. Her sleep deepening with each memory.

The warmth faded with every moment of sleep. Her fond memories began to diminish away, along with the sun, only to be replaced with darkness and cold. Red. Her breathing quickened. A slender silhouette appeared in front of her. Through the dark abyss she could see his bony frame draped in scarlet. The red katana poised. She felt the bile rise in her throat. Sweat-slick forehead. A heavy pounding in her chest. The pain seared through her once more. Gasping for air.

Yang awoke suddenly. Her eyes scoured the room swiftly, but she was alone. Just a nightmare.

The sky outside now pitch-black. Stars gleaming brightly, scattered throughout the thick grey clouds and the broken moon had a brilliant radiance. The linen curtain whirled about majestically at the open window, a gentle breeze carrying the first scent of the summer air with it. Yang brushed her matted, golden locks back, wiping the sweat from her brow with her gloved hand. She sighed with relief. It was late. She had expected her sister to have returned to their room by now. Perhaps she was still enjoying the free food and drink downstairs with the others.

She stood and stretched out her arms in front of her, her human arm cracking as she did. Deep breaths. She sighed. Pulling off her jacket and throwing it on the bed closest to her, she winced as the wounds from the earlier bouts stung.

 _Knock knock_

"Come in."

Yang turned to face the door, her guest had pushed it open only slightly, just enough for her to see their face. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks, though she couldn't decide if it was due to nerves or anger or something else completely.

Blake coyly stepped inside, gently shutting the door behind her. The two locked eyes from across the room. Blake drew a long deep breath before speaking.

"Yang…I'm so, so sorry...I know I didn't say it earlier. I wanted to speak to you alone, to explain." Blake's voice cracked as she spoke. Yang could see the glisten of tears forming in the eyes of her former, or was it now current, teammate. Blake continued after a moment of silence. "I had to leave Yang. After what happened to you, I couldn't put you…or anyone else in that kind of danger again. You have to understand."

"But I don't understand, Blake. You could have explained all of this back at Beacon, you could have told me that was how you felt I- ".

"You would've tried to stop me Yang! It would have been so much more difficult to leave if you knew!" Tears spilled from Blake's eyes, down her flushed cheeks. Yang furrowed her brow. It was true. Had Blake told her the truth, Yang would have begged her to stay, despite everything. "It was all my fault. If Adam hadn't been after me, none of this would have happened…" Yang looked into the face of her teary-eyed friend, her heart swelling a thousand times over. A sorrowful smile adorned her lips as she took the short walk over to the raven-haired girl. Her arms spread, she pulled Blake into a tight embrace, her prosthetic hand entwined in the black tresses, she snuggled her face into the loose hair cascading about Blake's shoulder. A startled gasp followed by heavy weeping, Blake threw her arms around Yang in reciprocation.

They stood for a minute, holding one another.

Yang pulled away after some time, one arm still loosely draped around Blake's torso.

"It's okay Blake." She smiled softly, Blake returning the smile, through a rosy blush. "Of course, I wish you'd have stayed, but I see now, it wasn't an easy decision to make…"

"I'm sorry Yang." Blake glanced at Yang's robotic arm, a pained expression present on her face.

Yang flashed a toothy grin and bashfully rubbed the back of her head.

"Hey, no biggie. My new arm is just as good as the old one." She gave Blake a little wink and a smile. Blake smiled back coyly.

"I'm glad." Blake said. Yang nodded in reply.

YANG! I brought you some cake!" Suddenly, a short, pink-faced girl burst into the room, a giant grin plastered on her face, a plate of cake balanced in one hand and a pair of white, thigh-high boots in the other. Blake and Yang simultaneously looked over at their youngest team member.

"Ruby…are those Weiss's boots?" Yang cocked an eyebrow at her little sister. Ruby quickly stowed the boots behind her back.

"What are you talking about boots? I don't have any boots."

"Ruby, we already saw them." Blake chuckled. "Why do you have her shoes?"

Ruby sighed, she passed Yang the cake before plopping herself down onto her bed, pulling off her own shoes as she did. Yang placed the plate on the desk behind her. She crossed her arms over her chest as she stood back beside Blake.

"I just wanted to try them on okay." She pouted as she began tugging the long white boots onto her feet.

"She's going to kill you; your enormous feet are going to stretch them out." Yang laughed.

"Nuh-uh" Ruby pouted, still yanking at the boots that were now only just past her ankle. Her face had started to turn red from the strain. Blake joined in the laugher now.

In a moment, a head of silver-white hair whizzed past the two of them, aiming directly for the little tyrant. Weiss's hand shot out and grasped Ruby's ear tightly, her face stern with anger and irritation. Ruby whimpered.

"RUBY! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY THINGS! I TOLD YOU NO!"

"I'm sorry Weiss, I just really want to try them, they're so cute!"

"I don't care, I told you not to! You're such a child!"

Yang shook her head at them, smiling brightly as she carefully pried Weiss's delicate fingers from Ruby's ear.

"Ruby, give her the boots back please."

"Fine." Ruby glowered, reluctantly handing the boots back to her friend. Weiss huffed and held the pair of shoes close to her chest.

"Thank you, Yang. Now, I'm going to bed." Weiss started before noticing Blake stood sheepishly behind Yang's wild, bushy, blonde curls. She smiled thoughtfully and continued. "Goodnight everyone. Sleep well." And with that she left, her snowy hair billowing after her.

"Goodnight Weiss." The remaining three chorused.

"I think I'm going to head off to bed too. It's been a long day." Blake said.

"Night Blake." Ruby gave her a wave as she swung her body underneath the covers, falling asleep almost immediately. Yang chuckled slightly at her sister before turning to Blake.

"Thanks for stopping by Blake." Yang smiled, yet Blake thought it to be a solemn one.

"Thank you for forgiving me." Blake smiled back. Yang frowned and looked down sadly. She shook her head a touch.

"I-I don't know if I can forgive you yet Blake." Yang said.

"Yang..." Blake grimaced, her eyes welling up once more. Their eyes met once more. Blake could clearly see the pain in her glossy, lilac eyes. Yang sighed heavily, her face screwed up with angst and confusion.

"I want to though. I just need some time." Yang gave her a sombre smile. Blake nodded, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I'll wait for as long as you need me to. I promise you that Yang." Blake stepped toward her teammate, drawing her into a brief but heartfelt hug before heading toward the door.

"Goodnight Yang, see you in the morning." With her farewell she left.

Yang walked over to the door, softly shutting it as not to wake Ruby. She pressed her forehead against the wood, a small smile graced her lips.

"See you tomorrow."


	2. Ingénue

Chapter 2: Ingénue

Blake awoke to the sweet sound of birds singing. She rubbed her eyes and hoisted herself out of bed. The sun shone cheerfully, as she noticed the two tiny azure swallows perched on the oak outside of her window, serenading one another. Their plumage glimmering in the beams of sunlight, making them appear as two brilliant, beautiful sapphires. Blake tilted her head thoughtfully at them and smiled. What a pleasantry to be awakened by.

She went about her morning as she normally did. She chose to dress in more casual attire. A black tank top, white cotton pants with black striping down the sides and a light, airy black hooded jacket. Ozpin, or Oscar, (she still wasn't sure) had stated to her the night before, that they would be required to spend the day planning their trip to Atlas. A relaxed day. The calm before the storm, if you will.

Blake felt a twang of nerves as she laced up her shoes. Her conversation with Yang had gone well, but she feared things would be uncomfortable still. She felt the heavy guilt every time she looked at her blonde companion. She knew how hurt Yang had been and still was.

She shook her head, as if shaking the thoughts away and made her way down to breakfast.

The main room of the inn had several small tables, each with four seats. A narrow bar stood at the far end of the room, dusty, old bottles and exotic trinkets laden the shelves behind it. A muscular, rugged, bearded man appeared to be cleaning the shelves with a pink duster. Many of the tables had been dressed with off-white linen cloth and an assortment of flowers stood in muddy coloured vases in the centre of them. Though the flowers were odd colours that didn't quite coordinate with one another. Dust particles danced like enchanted fairies about the room, glowing ominously in the light from the canopy window. The scent of freshly baked bread found her nose and the clutter of cutlery and quiet chatter filled the air.

Blake glanced at the company in the room from the middle of the stairway. One table seated two young men, one with black hair embellished with streaks of pink, who was sipping from a chipped porcelain mug. The other had golden-blonde hair, his face sunken and solemn. Their third member was not present, though Blake assumed the boisterous red-haired girl, Nora, was sleeping in. The table next to them seated the young Ozpin, or was he Oscar now, she couldn't tell. He was conversing with the old, grey-haired uncle of Yang and the petite, silver crowned heiress, Weiss Schnee.

The other tables occupants were strangers to her. An elderly couple sat at a table in the corner of the room and a group of silent huntsmen at another. Her parents had informed her that they would be helping to repair the school before leaving for menagerie in the evening, Ilia had said she would join them. She assumed that was where they were. Blake quickly scoured the room again for her monkey Faunus friend but there was no sign of him.

She reached the bottom of the staircase as Weiss waved over to her.

"Blake." She waved and smiled. Blake smiled back and approached, taking the final free chair at the table. "How are you this morning?" Weiss sounded eerily chipper. It was strange for her to see such buoyancy ooze from her normally impassive friend.

"I'm well, thank you. Where are Yang and Ruby?" Qrow laughed loud enough to startle Weiss into dropping the apple she was eating.

"Where do you think they are?" He directed Blake's attention with his thumb, motioning behind him. Underneath the large staircase was a long table loaded with a large variety food. The sisters each carried a mountainous plate of food and were trying to squeeze even more onto them.

"I should have anticipated that." Blake grumbled. Weiss abruptly placed a cup in her hands, filling it with a rich ember liquid.

"Here. It's a special blend, Professor Ozpin said it's lovely."

"Thank you." Blake nodded and sipped the tea. Indeed, it was a tasty mix of tea, honey, cinnamon and lemon, with a hint of something she couldn't quite place the flavour of.

Ruby and Yang had finally taken a seat at the table behind them. They were talking in hushed voices to one another.

"Would you like anything to eat Blake? Bernard has laid on this feast free of charge." The distinct voice of professor Ozpin came from the young boy directly opposite her. Blake shook her head and smiled.

"I'm fine for now thank you."

"I saw your parents and the chameleon girl leave earlier." Qrow spoke through sips of his…coffee? "And that monkey kid left out not long after, don't know if he went with them or not though." He shrugged.

Sun had gone. But where? He didn't know the area. Perhaps he had gone to explore. She made a mental note to herself, if he didn't return by nightfall, she would look for him.

Yang let out a loud, uncouth burp, followed by a chuckle from Ruby.

"Gross." Weiss mumbled into her cup, letting out an exasperated sigh.

"So, Professor, what's the plan for today?" Yang leaned back in her chair, arms resting behind her head.

"There isn't one." Ozpin spoke once more. "I you all to have a day off. Maybe help out the town rebuild the school. Anything you want. You should all be allowed to relax before we set off for Atlas tomorrow."

"That's so very kind of you Professor." Yang smirked as she stood, twisting her torso until it cracked. She stretched her arms out in front of her. "Think I'll go enjoy the sunshine." She picked up her bag, a deep brown rucksack, and slung it over one shoulder. She wore a yellow t-shirt that stopped just short of her waist, her emblem embroidered on the right side of the chest. She wore cropped black slacks and white sneakers. Her long, golden mane of hair had been pulled up into a ponytail, Blake admired the way it highlighted the contours of her face. She noticed the tiny, tan freckles speckled over her petite nose, that only appeared after several hours in the sun. Blake observed the blushed pink shade of her lips and the natural curve of her smile. Theirs eyes met. Yang flashed her a wink and a grin, causing her to quickly look away to hide the beetroot colour her face had become.

"Well, I'm going to help out the others at the school. Anyone coming?" Ruby jumped up next to Yang and smiled enthusiastically. She adjusted the red bandana tied around her head. Her dungarees and knee high socks added to her already childish appearance, though Blake had noticed she had grown a little taller and more...'top-heavy'.

"I'll join you after I've packed." Weiss said, placing her cup on the table. Ruby nodded before running over to Jaune and Ren's table to persuade them to go with her. Weiss turned to Oscar and Qrow. "I believe you would like me to help you arrange our trip and accommodation?"

"It would be much appreciated Miss Schnee." Ozpin's crisp voice said.

Blake placed her teacup down and glanced over at Yang. She had already made her way to the doors of the inn. Blake sighed and stood, jogging toward the entrance.

"Yang wait…!" She called out as quietly as she could, whilst still being loud enough for Yang to hear, catching up to her friend as she did. Blake stopped as she reached the door. "Sunbathing sounds good." She smiled.

"After you." Yang held the door ajar. Blake stepped out into the blaring sunlight. The heat immediately hitting her skin, engulfing her in its warmth. She felt content. For the first time in months, she felt free of burden, of guilt, of disappointment. She glanced over at Yang, who smiled and tilted her head.

"Nice day, huh?"

Blake nodded, smiling. The two of them began their walk to find the perfect place to bask in the sun together.

* * *

A/N

I'm aware that this story is ambitious, as it is my own telling of the current narrative. But whatever, I write for fun so who cares. Hope it's enjoyable to others too.

Also, any and all criticism is welcome.


End file.
